Maybe
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: its like the nine years Sasuke and Sakura spent apart hasn't even happened. did her feelings for him remain the same for close to a decade. Honestly you guys, I recently found out that I truly suck at summaries. To come up with this sucky one I spent like 5 minutes. why don't you read it and tell me if its anks!


Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

And also netbooks suck. I had such a hard time typing this story on one. Also I'm so totally screwed coz I have 3 midterms next week and I haven't even begun to study. So wish me luck you guys.

Oh and review. I love it when you guys do and ENJOY :D

It looks like nothing had changed.

Looking around the room he was currently occupying, it looks exactly like it did nine years ago when he was here after Itachi had appeared to capture Naruto. This time he was in the hospital not because of Itachi, but because of some other asshole who thought to fight Sasuke Uchiha. And that asshole happened to be none other than Sasuke's self-proclaimed best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

After nine years , Naruto finally managed to bring him back home. Not that he minded really. He's been looking for a reason to come back anyway.

He looked around the room again finally resting his obsidian eyes on the pink haired girl sitting on the chair beside his bed.

Just like the room he was in, she hasn't changed either. It was like she is part of the room, some kind of packaged deal.

For a second he was sure he saw a 12 year old Sakura Haruno sitting by his bed side waiting for him. But he knew…he knew that it was just his mind playing tricks on his weak mind.

She was sitting on the chair beside his bed, peeling apples for hm. Just like she did 9 years ago. One corner of Sasuke's mouth turned up with his signature smirk. 'I guess somethings never change' he thought looking at her smiling face.

Actually, now that he thinks about it, it isn't true. She HAS changed. Her pink hair stayed the same though, short and well…pink. 'I guess she decided to keep it short after all' he thought again. Her Konoha head band was tied around her head proudly, like his had been once upon a time. His forehead is now naked, he hadn't decided yet, whether he should ask for yet back or not, It would hurt his pride a great deal if he were to ask for it.

His eyes moved down from her head band to her smiling eyes. They were as green as ever, 'they haven't lost the sparkle either' he thought uncharacteristically. ' How can she make her eyes smile like that? Or rather…how can she smile, so that it genuinely reaches her beautiful viridian eyes?' he questioned truly curious as to what the answer is.

He then moved his eyes to her pink lips. ' Why is she so…pink?' he thought scowling at her. But he immediately relaxed seeing her smiling at the apple she was slicing looking completely content.

He wanted to smile… But he couldn't.

Surely, he didn't expect her to still be head over heels in love with him. He wasn't stupid. MAYBE reckless and narrow minded, but not stupid. So then…why was she here? Why is she smiling like that? Why was she making him, THE SASUKE UCHIHA, want to smile?

"What do you want?" he asked speaking the questions his mind had put forth, though his face remained completely deadpanned.

"Huh?" she looked up from her apples to meet his onyx eyes. She tilted her head to the left a little as if confused and stared at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Why are you here?" He further clarified his question because of the quizzical look she was giving him.

"What do you mean sasuke-kun?" she asked looking troubled.

" Why are you here with me, when you should be somewhere else? Resenting me like the rest of the village?" he said finally letting some emotions into his question, although she couldn't put a finger on what it was.

She didn't hesitate to let that familiar smile graze her perfect lips again, while he stared at her waiting for a reply.

"Well, that's a silly question, don't you think Sasuke-kun?" she asked going back to her apples like his question has the most obvious answer.

"No, it isn't." he answered honestly still looking at her. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

She looked up at his eyes again, her smile still in place. Her smile widened a little making Sasuke very, very confused.

"It's because I love you." She answered like…like it was an everyday occurrence that she says something like that to him. Like she's been saying it for the last nine years or like the last nine years didn't even happen at all.

His eyes widened in surprise at her honest answer and he looked away from her eyes and towards the open window letting in the warm summer breeze.

He turned to her again a few minutes later after making she wasn't looking at him.

Maybe…maybe it was time that he settled down. Maybe it was time he started being a real citizen of konoha. Helping the village that his brother sacrificed his life to protect. He was sure that Sakura, Naruto and even Kakashi-sensei would be by his side no matter what. He had friends. He knows he can count in them.

He turned his attention to Sakura again, turning off his mental chatter for a moment . Maybe be he didn't love her. But he cares for her deeply and maybe one day he'll be able to return the love that she has graciously offered to him. It's not impossible. When that day comes, he was sure she would be there waiting with her smiling face, waiting for him like she has done all this time.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun" she said bringing Sasuke back to reality from his wondering mind.

He looked at the slice of apple that she is reaching towards him. He raised his hand and took it and took a bite enjoying the freshness. He ate the whole slice before handing the toothpick back to her.

"It's good. Thank you." He said looking away from her face as she took the pick. He looked back to find Sakura with a brighter than before smile looking at his heated face. He smirked at how such a simple act could make her so very happy.

'She was probably so happy because I didn't throw it away like the last time' he thought looking away again trying to hide the blush that was evident on his pale cheeks.

Sakura's heart pretty much dropped to her stomach as sasukes cheeks turned slightly pink. ' Maybe he's not completely hopeless after all.' She thought looking away from sasuke to hide the blush that was also creeping up on her face.

'This is so awesome, cha!' inner sakura squealed happily at the progress hoping against all odds that he someday accepts her unconditional love for him.


End file.
